the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank Upgrade Library
This page is meant as a reference. Use it for ideas on what to take for your character! Original upgrades are of course welcome, and/or check your clan for any rank upgrades special to your lineage! Comment to request more to be added. Original rank upgrades should be added, but it is also sufficient to list them on your clan page if appropriate. To make your own rank upgrade information page, enter the name of your upgrade in the box and hit 'create'. preload=Template:RankUpgrade width=25 Note: If you are going to have the ability to steal other jutsu and/or kekkei genkai, you must read this page and follow the guidelines within. Rank Upgrade List *'Water Release' For techniques that manipulate water chakra, such as the Water Dragon Bullet Technique or Water Wall Jutsu. *'Earth Release' For techniques that manipulate earth chakra, such as the Earth Spear Technique. *'Lightning Release' For techniques that manipulate lightning chakra, such as the Chidori. *'Fire Release' For techniques that manipulate fire chakra, such as Fireball Jutsu. *'Wind Release' For techniques that manipulate wind chakra, such as the Vacuum Bullets Technique. *'Storm Release' For techniques that require the storm release kekkai genkai. *'Ice Release ' For techniques that require the ice release kekkai genkai. *'Magnet Release' For techniques that require the magnet release kekkai genkai. *'Wood Release' For techniques that require the wood release kekkai genkai. *'Dust Release' For techniques that require dust release kekkai tōta. *'Boil Release' For techniques that require the boil release kekkai genkai. *'Lava Release' For techniques that require the lava release kekkai genkai. *'Nuclear Release' For techniques that require the nuclear release kekkei genkai. *'Explosive Clay' For techniques that require explosive clay. Be sure to include some method of carrying or generating the clay! *'Yin Release' For techniques that make the insubstantial take form. This does not give access to advanced genjutsu. *'Yang Release' For techniques that deal with the form of objects. *'Medical Specialist' For techniques that involve healing, and also certain offensive techniques such as chakra scalpel. *'Poison Specialist' For access to poison related feats, such as a poisoned sword. *'Item Specialist' Allows access to a single feat, 'extra equipment', which gives an extra 12 pts to spend in the equipment store in addition to the character's intelligence score. *'Rasengan Techniques ' Gives access to taking the Rasengan and its many different varients. *'Shadow Manipulation' For techniques that manipulate shadow, such as the Shadow Imitation Technique. *'Taijutsu Specialist' Allows a character to take taijutsu-related feats, such as the Eight Gates. '' *'Genjutsu Specialist' ''Required to take genjutsu feats. *'Kenjutsu Specialist' Allows a character to take special kenjutsu combos such as Dance of the Crescent Moon. *'Kikaichū Host ' Allows a character to take feats to become a host for the enigmatic Kikaichū. *'Summoning Contract ' Allows the summoning of animals you have signed a summoning contract with. Visit the link for information on how to set up your summons animal(s). *'Curse Mark' Can be taken to have a curse mark. Be sure to explain this in your character's history, good little ninjas don't normally get these! *'Puppet Mastery ' Allows a character to use feats to get puppets and deck the puppets out with all sorts of tricks. '' *'Dog Companion''' Allows characters to take feats for fuzzy friends of the combat effective sort. Non-combat effective pets can be acquired in the ryo shop. *'Sealing Specialist' Opens up different seal related feats to be taken. *'Sharingan' Gives access to Sharingan related abilities. For more information on how to set up sharingan rank upgrades and abilities, click on the link above. '' *'Copy Ninja''' Allows the character to keep jutsu copied with the Sharingan as feats without requiring any other rank upgrades. For more information on stealing abilities, see this page *'Mangekyo Sharingan (Jonin Rank or Above Only)' Unlocks the famous Mangekyo Sharingan and related jutsu can be taken as feats. (See Sharingan page for more information.) *'Byakugan ' Allows the user to take the byakugan. One feat is required for the ability to see chakra pathways and other flows of chakra, another for 360 degree vision and 'x-ray' vision, and another for the ability to view far distances. This also allows for feats to be spent on the gentle fist taijutsu style, and other related techniques. Note that some techniques such as Kaiten also require the rank upgrade listed below this one. *'Full-Body Chakra Expulsion' Allows for the user to release chakra from any point on their body in a repelling force. Popular within the Hyuga Clan. *'Kagayaku Byakugan' Evolution of the byakugan. *'Chakra Absorption Specialist' Allows for the taking of techniques designed to siphon chakra from opponents. *'Sage Mode (S-Rank or Kage Rank Only)' Allows for Sage Mode. Be sure to include in your feats what kind of sage you are and what type of summon animals you trained with to attain this. Requires great amounts of chakra control to survive its use. *'Seishin Hosuto' Seshin Hosuto are chakra beasts from the Spirit World. They are creatures of immense power, and function like weaker bijuu. *'Weapon Summoning ' Be like Tenten yo. *'Pure Release' *'Gami Clan' Gami Clan specific abilities. Category:Rules